1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus such as a copying machine or a printer, and more particularly to an image forming apparatus having a controlling mechanism cutting a roll paper whereon an image is formed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, in copying machines wherein an image of a document is formed on a roll paper loaded in a paper feeder, the fixed-size cutting system is adopted which is convenient for handling because of the same size of the cut papers. Then, the roll paper can be cut in two kinds of fixed sizes by the lateral cutting with the direction of width taken as a long side and the longitudinal cutting with the direction of width taken as a short side. Which cutting is to be executed is determined on the basis of the image length determined by the length of the document and the copy magnification. Then, conventionally, as shown in the Japanese Utility Patent Publication No. 57-2992/1982, the length to be cut is determined by a combination of a switch for detecting the width of a roll paper and a switch for changing-over the size to be cut. Or, as shown in the Japanese Patent Publication No. 61-12258/1986, using the switch for detecting the width of a roll paper and a switch for selecting the copy size, when the width of the roll paper agrees with one side of the copy size, cutting corresponding to the other side is performed.
However, in either of the above-described apparatuses, an operator is required to input the size to be cut or the copy size, and in some cases a wrong input is expected. Therefore it is not preferable for convenient use.